Sixteen candles vampire diaries style
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena gibert turns 16 years old today and her parents and the rest of her family forget because her sister lexi's wedding is tomorrow she goes to school and things get worse when she is passing notes with her bestfriend caroline and someone else gets the note a very emebarrsing note at that it had something to do with damon salvatore ;) this is based of off sixteen candles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ok this story is based off of the movie sixteen candles for you that have not seen this movie it is about a girl named Samantha (Elena in this story) who turns 16 and everyone forgets her birthday because her sister is getting married the next day (the sister in this story will be Lexi) on top of that Samantha is hopelessly in love with a boy named Jake Ryan (Damon) who she thinks does not even know she exists… but what happens when they meet?

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up with a smile on my face I couldn't be happier today was my 16th birthday one of the many things that girls dream of I got out of bed and went to my closet I put on a cute blue dress and smiled I looked good I was about to walk out of my room when my phone rang

"Hello"

"Happy sweet sixteenth birthday" my best friend Caroline exclaimed over the phone

"Thanks Caroline" I said with a laugh

"so what did you get for your birthday?" she asked excided

"I don't know yet you called right as I was about to go down stairs, I'll talk to you on the bus" I said and hung up

I walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was in a hurry running around the house like mad men and women my mother handed my brother Jeremy his lunch and my father his brief case and they both ran out the door

When she saw me she frowned "oh god Elena I'm so sorry I forgot to make your lunch here" she handed me some money "go buy your lunch" I looked at her in shock one of the biggest days in a girl's life and they forgot

"that's all you have to say to me?" my mom looked at me confused "what else do you want me to say Elena, hurry up or you will miss you're bus" she kissed me on the cheek and walked away

I can't believe it they fucking forgot my birthday i walked out the door and waited at the bus stop and when the bus I got on and immediately saw my best friend Caroline "so tell me what did you get?"

I just frowned "I got nothing not even a fucking happy birthday my parents forgot" I said "Caroline looked at me with a saddened expression "oh honey I'm so sorry" she gave me a hug I mean can anyone blame me for being upset what kind of parent forgets their child's birthday

When we got off the bus we walked straight to our first class of the day study hall we sat down in our assigned seats we were talking when I saw him Damon Salvatore to be exact he was beyond gorgeous but he was a senior and I cannot expect a senior to know a sophomore like me as soon as the teach walked in the entire class room became extremely quite

In study hall no one actually studied we usually just passed notes

_So are you still going to the school dance tonight? – Caroline_

_I don't know my sister's wedding is tomorrow we have tons of family over they will most likely want to spend quality time with me – Elena _

_Girl it's you're birthday just because you're parent's forgot does not mean you should not have a good time we should get drunk and maybe you will lose you're virginity ;) - Caroline _

_CAROLINE I'm not planning on losing my virginity tonight – Elena _

_Ok fine but if you could have sex with anyone who would it be? – Caroline _

I looked over my shoulder and almost melted when I saw Damon he was so gorgeous he had dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes it would definitely be him

_Damon Salvatore – Elena _

I stretched my arms over my head and made it look like I was stretching so I could pass it back to Caroline

I never got a response after that she probably assumed I would say that

**After class **

"What do you mean you never go the note" I exclaimed

"Sorry I fell asleep" I started to freak out

"Oh my god who read the notes then?"

"Elena calm down it did not have your name on it so who ever read it would not even know that it was you" I sighed

"I guess you are right"

**Damon's p.o.v**

I walked from study hall and headed to my next class gym so Elena gilbert liked me huh? I mean I should have guessed she is always looking at me in class I walked down the hall to my locker "hey sexy" I heard my girlfriend Katherine purr

"Hey Katherine" I said

"So I was wondering if maybe after the school dance tonight we could have a after party at you're place" I sighed there're was no point in saying no to her because somewhere along the line it will happen anyway

"Yeah whatever Katherine I gotta go" I pecked her on the lips and walked to gym

My best friend Klaus and I were lifting weights "hey do you know Elena gilbert?" Klaus looked at me kinda strangely

"The sophomore?"

"Yeah what do you think about her?"

"She's ok I guess why do you ask?"

"No reason" I said and walked away before Klaus could say anything else I smiled i had sat in the same class with Elena for almost an entire year I always knew how beautiful she was but I never thought she liked me back

**Elena's p.o.v**

Caroline and I walked onto the bus again we looked at the bus full of wild 9th graders "how I loathe the bus" I said as we sat down

"I totally agree with you" we sat down at our usual seats

"what the hell is wrong with these kids?" I asked

"I don't know honey" suddenly the bus came to a stop

"this is my stop" Caroline said she hugged me "call me maybe you're parents are planning on surprising you" I rolled my eyes

"yeah maybe I said sarcastically" the bus started to move again and by this time there was only like 3 other students left on the bus

I was sitting alone when one of the 9th graders walked over and sat down right next to me "so hot stuff you going to the dance tonight?"

I looked at him "who are you?"

"Stefan Wesley"

"To answer your question I am going to the dance tonight"

"well would you like to go with me?" I sighed

"I'm sorry Stefan I don't know you well enough to go on a date with you" and thankfully the bus came to a stop I quickly got out and walked into my house up the stairs and into my room and was suddenly confused when I saw my grandparents up there

"oh Elena you have grown up so much" my grandmother said

"so you think I look _older_?" I emphasized the word older

"well of course you do it's been 4 years since we say you last" she said with a smile I just sighed

"so you are sleeping in my room?" they nodded carp that means I'm stuck in Jeremy's room

I walked down the hall and went to mason's room and laid down on the bottom bunk even my grandparents forgot my birthday I mean seriously they basically live for that shit

"what's happening hot stuff" I jumped there was some weird looking teenage boy on the top bunk I quickly got up and ran from the room and went to the kitchen

"hey mom not that it really matters but there is some really weird guy up in Jeremy's room" she just laughed

"that's Tyler Lockwood he is a foreign exchange student that is staying with your grandparents and they brought him along"

"so wait if grandma and grandpa are staying in my room and Tyler is in Jeremy's room then were am I sleeping?" I asked confused

"sofa" my 9 year old brother said with a laugh I rolled my eyes

"oh honey can you remember to turn the stove off in 20 minutes you're dinner is in there"

"oh sure I can remember a lot of things" I said in a sarcastic tone and my mother just walked out this is fucking ridiculous how can they forget my birthday?

**Ok end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: remember I own nothing

Ok to answer a few questions I was asked first Jeremy is 9 years old, Elena and Katherine do not look alike and lastly Damon is a senior

Elena's p.o.v

"I am so excited about getting married tomorrow" I listened to my sister Lexi say "I mean I have been in love a lot and I have had men love me back but not for 6 months in a row" I just rolled my eyes she looked over at the picture of her fiancé Mason on her makeup dresser

I was lying on my stomach on her bed she looked over at me "why do you look so upset?" "It's nothing really" "oh ok" she said with a smile and started to look at herself in the mirror again according to her she had to look perfect for tonight because her and my mom and dad were having dinner with Mason's parents

"I can't believe I got my period this is horrible" I just laughed "yeah that will make for a very interesting honey moon" she looked over and glared at me "shut your mouth, you have no right to say anything every problem you have had I have helped you through it and not laughed"

I looked at her shocked "you have never helped me with anything" I got up and started to walk out of the room "this is what I get from you after I make you my maid of honor" she huffed and I angrily walked out of the room

**1 hour later**

We were sitting at the dining room table this was so awkward I have not seen my grandparents in 4 years and they expect us to just sit down and talk as if we see each other every day and what made it worse was Tyler sitting right across from me eyeing me down and winking at me

"um can I be excused?" my grandparents looked at me shocked "why? We just got here don't you want to spend time with us?" "oh I do want to spend time with you it's just there is a school dance tonight… we are going to be graded on it" my grandmother looked at me and smiled "well I think that is a great idea go on have a good time"

I started to walk away "hey I just had a great idea Elena why don't you take Tyler with you?" I looked over and glared at Jeremy "oh that's a great idea Tyler has a driver's license he can drive grandpa's car"

I groaned and we walked out the door the drive to school was so awkward when I walked into the school I immediately saw Caroline sitting on the bleachers "hey" she said "so I take it you're parent's did not remember still" I laughed sarcastically "nope not a chance and Lexi was being a conceited bitch" Caroline looked at me "when is she not a conceited bitch"

"hey look over there it's Damon Salvatore I think he's looking at you" "yeah right"

**Damon's p.o.v**

I walked into the dance with Katherine hanging off my arm I did not want to be here but Katherine dragged me here "uh Damon I'm going to go hang out with my friends" and she walked right over to them without giving me a second glance I walked over to Klaus

"Hey man where is Katherine?" "she's over there with her friends she dragged me all the way here and then ditched me" Klaus just laughed I looked over my shoulder to the bleachers and saw Elena she was so beautiful I saw her friend that I knew as Caroline looking over at me and said say something and Elena blushed and quickly looked away

I was so bored I had been here for over an hour and Katherine had not even come over and talked to me once I was hanging out with my friends and every now and again I would look over at Elena she was so beautiful

But this time I looked over and I saw some boy talking to her talking to her and it looked like he was trying to get her to dance finally he gave up and just pulled her up she kept fighting him and eventually he got her on the dance floor he twirled her and she slept and fell on to the floor I saw the tears well up in her eyes and she ran off

I walked over to the boy "hey what's your name?" he looked slightly nervous "Stefan Wesley" "do you know Elena" "uh yeah why" "uh no reason uh is she ok" "I don't know I was just going to find out" I nodded and her walked away

**Elena p.o.v**

I ran into one of the class rooms that happened to be unlocked I let the tears fall from my eyes that stupid freshman Stefan embarrassed me in front of the entire school and in front of Damon

I told him that I could not dance and her pulled me out on the dance floor anyway I heard the door open I looked over and saw Stefan walk in "did you come here to embarrass me even more"

"look I'm really sorry I should have listened to you when you said you could not dance" I laughed sarcastically "yeah you should have" I took a deep breath I can't believe I was going to do this

"I forgive you" he smiled "thank you" he then walked over to me and tried to kiss me "ugh what do you think you are doing" I said pushing him off of me "look I'm sorry, I made a stupid bet with my friends that I could get you to sleep with me" I looked at him shocked " look I got 20 bucks riding on this I just need some proof that you slept with me" "what do you want?" "you're underwear" I started to walk off

"Damon Salvatore asked about you" I turned around "what?" "he wanted to make sure you were ok" I sighed "why did you tell me about this" he smiled embarrassed "I was kinda hoping you would thank me with you're panties" I just rolled my eyes

"I think I have some in my gym bag in my locker if I give them to you will you leave me alone?" he nodded

**Ok end of chapter 2 leave me a review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: remember I own nothing

I quick note I know this story is kind of different but I am trying to follow the story line of sixteen candles

Damon's p.o.v

I walked into the house and was instantly pissed my house was destroyed thank god my parents are out of town for another week so I can pay someone to clean this up. As I walked through the house I noticed that half the people here I had no idea who they were

I found Katherine on the couch talking to some of her friends she looked up and saw me and stood up and I could tell that she was severely drunk as she stumbled trying to get off the couch "everyone this is my boyfriend Damon" I just rolled my eyes and pushed her arms off of me and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling and the image that was running through my head was Elena she was so beautiful and I can't believe I never noticed until I read the note I sat up and reached over to my nightstand pulled out a phone book

I looked and smiled when I saw the name Elena gilbert and then I saw her parents name so I guess she had her own phone line which was good I grabbed my phone and dialed the number

_Hi you have reached Elena gilbert I'm not available at the moment please your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible _

I sighed and just hung up "oh Damon" I heard Katherine's voice come from sown the hall I rolled my eyes and went to the door she was smashed she made it to the door and then fell unconscious into my arms I picked her up and took her to the guest room and put her in the bed

I went into the hallway and saw that everyone was gone that was why Katherine came to find me because she had no one else to hang out with I went and sat on the couch I sighed taking in the disaster that was now my house I picked up one of the beer cans and took a swig

I suddenly heard some banging coming from I looked around but saw nothing the banging continued and I noticed the table was shacking I pushed everything off and was shocked to see that somebody had stuffed Stefan into the table

**Elena's p.o.v**

When I got home that night I put on my pajamas on and went to sleep on the couch it was not comfortable but it would do for one night. I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs

I looked up and saw my father "Elena honey are you asleep?" I sat up "no" he walked over and sat down next to me on the coffee table "I just want you to let you know that I feel like a total jackass, I can't believe that we forgot you're birthday"

"Can you ever forgive us" I grabbed his hand "I'm not as mad any more, I'm still mad" I said with a laugh he just smiled we sat in silence for a while "is there something bothering you cupcake?"

"Yeah but's nothing important" "oh Elena you know you can tell me anything" I sighed "well ok there is this boy at my school he is so gorgeous and I have had the biggest crush on him the entire year and I don't think he even knows I exists"

"what's his name?" "Damon Salvatore" "well if he hasn't noticed you and how beautiful you are then he doesn't deserve you" I smiled "now honey go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow as a maid of honor" he kissed my forehead and went back upstairs and I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

**Damon's p.o.v**

"so these are actually hers" I said holding up the panties in my hand "yup" "well how did you get them" "she gave them to me" I just laughed he must have had some black mail over her for her that's the only way she would give them to him

"so I heard from a little bird that you have been asking people about Elena" I looked at Stefan in shock "who told you that?" "not important but what I'm really interested in is why are you asking about her you are like the bad boy of our school and dating one of the hottest girls at our school and you are asking about Elena"

"first watch yourself I could always put you back in the table, and second I happen to like Elena she is so beautiful" "but you have Katherine" "well I'm looking for a real relationship I'm tired of dating Katherine who has respect for anyone but herself I man look what she did to my house"

Stefan nodded "hey I'll make a deal with you, you let me keep these" I held up the panties "and I'll let you take Katherine home, but you have to take her home you can't leave her in a parking lot somewhere"

"Damon I'm a freshman" I shrugged my shoulder

"So"

"Damon I don't have a car"

"You can borrow mine"

"Damon I don't have a license"

"I trust you" he thought about it for a second

"Ok"

I helped him Katherine who was out cold to the garage he looked in awe at the car before him "Damon this is your car?" "no it's my dad's you can't drive a stick shift right?"

"no but Damon this is a mother fucking Rolls Royce I heard the grill in the front is 5,000 dollars alone do you have 5,000 dollars cause I know I don't"

"Don't run into anything" he sighed and went to the driver's seat I noticed that Katherine was starting to wake up she looked over at Stefan and he smiled then she looked over at me

"Who's he?" I smiled I decided to have some fun "that's me" she looked at him and back at me "then who are you?" "I'm him" she just nodded and closed her eyes falling back asleep and I watched him drive away

**Elena's p.o.v**

I woke up and went upstairs to get changed when I ran into my mom "oh Elena I'm so sorry that we forgot you're birthday it was not right and yesterday you tried to tell me"

"it's ok mom I moved on" she smiled she gave me a big hug and then I looked over and saw Jeremy "ok who died" he asked

"Jeremy isn't there something you would like to say to your sister yesterday was her birthday and we all forgot" he just laughed "classic" and went to his room "you know I'm sure he is really sorry" my mom said then we looked at each other and laughed "no he's not" he said together

I went to my room and saw my grandparent's coming down stairs "oh Elena have you seen Tyler he never came home last night" "uh no he dropped me off here and went to another party" I sat on my bed and looked at the dress I had to wear today it was pink and very frilly

**An hour later**

My mom, my sister Lexi and I walked up to the church the women who plays the piano looked at my sister "is she ok?" my mom leaned over and said "she got her period a little early, she took a muscle relaxer to ease the cramps" Lexi looked at her

"I took four" "oh Lexi you didn't you know what that stuff does to you" my mother huffed pulled her into the church

When we finally got Lexi ready my mom looked at her concerned "are you going to be ok?" she snapped her fingers "it will be a piece of cake she said in a drunken slur" when ever she took to many muscle relaxers she got really loopy

The music started to play and I walked down the aisle I watched as my sister walked down the aisle more like stumbled she got out of my father's grip and went and sat down "I need to rest" she said my dad picked her up and dragged her to the alter

"I can't see with this stupid thing" she pulled the veil off and through it into the air

After they said their vows the walked down the aisle I started to follow behind everyone but realized that she forgot her veil "I ran over to where it was laying and ran back the aisle hoping to see Lexi leave in the limo but when I got out there she was already gone

I sighed everyone was leaving I looked up to get into my dad's car when I saw someone I would have never expected to see I saw him Damon Salvatore leaning against his Ferrari he saw me and waved I looked behind me thinking he was waving at someone else and then pointed at myself "Me?" then he ran over to me "yeah you"

"wait why are you here?" "because someone told me you were here" I blushed "so are you going to the reception?" "I'm so supposed to"

"can I call you later?" I nodded then said

"no"

"I can't call you later?" he said with a saddened expression

"yeah, no I mean I'm not going to the reception" he smiled he grabbed my hand and started to walk me to his car my dad looked over and looked confused I pointed and mouthing that's him

My dad just smiled and got into his car

Damon took me to his house he pulled out a chair for me to sit "I'll be right back" he ran into the kitchen and then came back and placed a birthday cake in front of me "how di you know?" I asked shocked "a little birdie told me" "oh ok it was Stefan"

He lit the candles and said "make a wish" "nah it already came true"

He leaned over and kissed me passionately and I was truly happy

**Ok end of chapter 3 please review**


End file.
